Character Design - Miun (Jamal Munir/1700694)
Miun (Backstory): ·Raised in an orphanage ·Being born in Transylvania during the Re-Enchantment, he was raised during a time when technology and magic were at odds, trying to make sense of the situation · When the Solomonar Order was re-established months later, Miun and several other children were adopted to be raised as its next generation of members and to bolster its tiny numbers ·Due to this, he was raised in a culture which reveres the use of magic, to the point it is integrated into daily tasks ·However, he did not receive any blessing of magic, making him much slower with daily tasks and meaning that he was shunned by his teachers and fellow siblings ·Due to this, Miun became more and more reclusive, taking solace in books and learning more about magic to try and find a way to use magic ·Eventually, Miun happened upon deposits of minerals which had been blessed with magical properties thanks to the mana-rich soil of the land ·Taking them home, Miun cut himself completely off from his new family in the Order and began experimenting on them to try and replace his lack of innate magical ability ·Eventually, he found out that specific types of deposits responded to thoughts and the will of nearby people, but had no innate phenomena they could cause ·Merging these with other minerals that could create magical phenomena, he managed to find a way to use magic without having any connection to the supernatural ·Realising that other people could potentially cause the minerals to use their magic through thoughts accidentally, Miun went about creating a method so that it would only respond to his thoughts ·Creating crude armour, he installed innumerable tendrils within it formed from the refined telepathic mineral ·When wearing the armour, these pierce his body and burrow into his bloodstream, which allows them to receive the thoughts from his nerves ·Doing this, he then created housings for the phenomena minerals in the armour, allowing them to expel their magic and eject them without any harm to him ·After finally creating a workable prototype, Miun does test runs in the Transylvanian Forests, making people even more wary of him and in turn the Solomonar Order ·Realising this, Miun uses it as an excuse to leave the Order and wander the Silk Road, looking for ways to further refine his armour and to find new ways to bridge the gap between him and magic, taking on mercenary and adventuring jobs to stay fed and rested ·Due to magic minerals being incompatible with human organs, constant use of them through his armour leaves Miun in continuous pain ·To combat this, he finds himself in Hong Kong during the game, researching the Chinese system of medicine and alchemy for a way to alleviate the pain his suit inflicts on him Personality: ·Due to people being wary of him, Miun is very wary around people as a safety measure ·Miun purposefully makes his armour intimidating to keep these wary people even further away ·Reclusive, quiet, obsessive ·Whilst Miun intentionally stays distant and is focused on his research/experiments, he is quite friendly to anyone who decides to approach him anyway ·He is friendly as he sees anyone who sees his intimidating figure and approaches anyway to be someone worth talking to, seeing it as a test of sorts ·Due to his still relatively young age and birth in a small township, much of the world is new and wondrous to him ·Has a love for sweet fruits, playfully refers to them as djinns because he’s addicted to the power of their taste ·Loves to show off his armour and experiments to people, and regularly joins in petty competitions for the fun of it ·When working, is hyper-focused and professional, unaware that he is perpetually building up his own fearsome reputation by never relaxing on the job ·Obsessed with anything slightly related to magic or languages Dialogue: ·Manner of speech changes depending on his situation ·When on a job, speaks and maintains a professional language and tone, with very blunt and short replies and answers ·When relaxed, he regularly speaks to himself and moans about various inconveniences ·Stutters and mumbles around people of similar age, but those noticeably younger or older he can have lengthy conversations with at ease (this is due to kids avoiding him and only adults or the smaller children he helped tend to being his main social outlet in the orphanage and then in the Order) ·Speaks with a lot of abbreviations and casual tones in general conversations ·Despite his initial impoverished upbringing, his study of languages in conjunction means that his vocabulary is relatively more robust than the typical adult ·Will get into passionate rants or arguments with others on magic, food and languages ·Sees profanity as a base use of language, but finds himself regularly slipping into using it when excited due to his more sheltered upbringing -Voice breaks when angry, making his anger come across as comedic much of the time Miun will act as both a companion and quest-giver NPC. When first encountering the Arbiter of the Divine Bureaucracy, the player will come across Miun and him having a hushed conversation. As a mercenary, the Arbiter hires Miun regularly. You will then encounter Miun regularly throughout the hub, and if you continue to approach him, eventually he will give you a quest. This quest, it turns out, was a mercenary contract. Miun’s pain has finally caught up to him, leaving him unable to finish it. Upon completion, you will be able to continue doing quests for him and he’ll open up about his backstory. If the player character has the Eastern Alchemy specialisation, you can help create specific pain-killing substances that allow him to work properly again. As thanks, he will become a powerful companion that can be recruited in the Hong Kong hub.